Flawed Design
by softnerd
Summary: Post-Tsubasa. Fai, Kurogane and "Syaoran" continue traveling. They land in a dark world, with no sun and meet a group of what could be significant people from their futures..including two red-eyed twins. Implied mpreg, yaoi.
1. Crash Into Me

**_Re-write of my other story "Time Runs Differently" back in the Dark Times of when I was a KuroTomo shipper...*shudders/vomits* _**

**_BEHOLD, THE POWER OF _KUROFAI!**

_ Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the OC's in which case they're mine. :) **Reviews=** Faster Updates, spoilers and virtual hugs!_

* * *

><p><em>Crash Into Me<em>

I sat down heavily on the bar stool, frowning as I grumbled my order to the sleazy woman standing behind the bar, who winked at me. She came back with my drink a moment later, and I downed half of it without setting it down, it burned my throat wonderfully.

"Bad day?" The woman asked, she flipped her dark curls seductively over one of her milky-toned shoulders. I raised my eyes from the rim of my glass to glower at her,

"Not your business, woman." I growled. She let out an indignant humph and turned on her stiletto, flirting with a man sitting a few feet away from me.

Not a bad day. A bad year. It had been a year since we'd left Clow, and we still hadn't found the other Syaoran's parents, not even a trace of them. Fai was still healing, though he rarely shared any of his burden with me, and still occasionally that mask of his reared it's head- even if it was subconsciously- and I had to punch it off of his face until he realized what he was doing.

So now I'd escaped the cramped apartment we were currently residing in this new world, Tymboushi. It was a cold and ruthless world, always raining, and there was no sun for this planet. Only a black moon, with only a perpetual ominous glow lighting the clouded, polluted sky. It was a world of alcohol, drugs, crime and prostitution. Not the most uplifting of places.

The city we were now in seemed similar to Infinity, with it's dark atmosphere, which is something I that came to mind as a young girl sat herself in the stool next to me, something that no other person in the bar had dared to do up to this point. With my katana in plain view at my hip, and my unnatural arm, this did not faze her. Although, more likely, she took no notice. The smell of alcohol was already heavy on her.

The girl was too beautiful to not attract attention from the other men in the vicinity, with platinum blonde hair falling in unbrushed messy waves to her shoulder blades, slightly tanned flawless skin and wide crimson eyes that looked a little too aggressive for such a small child, with a thick layer of dark makeup lining them. She was small and thin, her limbs were stiff and muscled, her legs didn't even reach the floor from the stool. With a skirt ending just below her ass, with boots laced up in the back ending just above her knee. The girl was gorgeous, though I was not even remotely attracted to her. Though I suppose that could be partly because of my current…unavailability.

That- and the fact there was no way she was old enough to be sitting and drinking in a bar like this, she looked only a few years old than Princess Tomoyo.

"What can I get for ya', sweetie?" The bartender asked the small girl, the girl opened her mouth to answer, a soft grin flashing over her face.

That smile. Those eyes. Her stiff posture, of a kunoichi. The familiarity was overwhelming, but the way she smoothed her hair locked it for me. It was all so conflicting, from the features that reminded me of myself, of my mother…even of Fa-

The smile vanished suddenly as a large, young man slapped a hand around the girl's waist, laughing as he did so. The girl tried to squirm away from the man but another one came up from behind her, draping his large arm over her shoulders, she shuddered slightly.

"Get 'er, whatever ya' got. On us!" The one with an arm coiled around her waist, bellowed. The other man took a swig from a bottle, laughing heartily, obviously drunk. The girl attempted to reach for her waist, as if something there could help her, her movements were sluggish and slow.

One man grabbed her hand, she began to thrash wildly in his hold, and the other one's hand reached under her too-tight black lace top, raking a hand across the exposed smooth skin of her stomach, and moving downward to the hem of her black hip-hugging skirt, reaching below and pulling at her panties. The girl's eyes flew wide and she began to yell,

_"Assho-!"_ She was cut off by the other man groping her ass tightly to silence her. Not before I noticed her red eyes had begun to glow with her shrill yelp.

An animalistic protective urge to get this young girl out of harm's way came over me, and I leapt out of my seat, my vision a hazy blur. The stool clattered loudly to the filthy floor. I lunged at the closest one, slamming my fist into his nose, and he fell to the ground, immediately knocked out by the force of the blow. The other man, who's softer, unmarred face showed his naive youthfulness, reached for a pistol concealed under his coat, but the girl slammed her boney elbow into his face before he could. To my shock, she grabbed him by the wrist, slamming her back to his thigh and flipped him over her body onto the floor. He wasn't unconscious, but stuttered as he locked eyes with her, a disturbing blue flame existed there. The young man darted for the bar door, stumbling from intoxication and head-trauma.

We'd attracted surprisingly little attention from the surrounding drunken men and bartender, who I noticed, was no where in sight. I waited for the groveling from the young girl, but what I got was a far cry from a thanks,

"What the hell do think you're doing?" She yelled, crossing her arms, which I noticed a large bruise forming from one of the men. As well as one appearing on her unconcealed abdomen below her crop-top. I glowered at her bruises, as if the men were still causing them, then raised my gaze to her face, which was partially concealed by the dim-lighting of this hell hole.

"Saving you, you're welcome." She narrowed her crimson eyes at me,

"I easily could've defended myself, old man." She threw back, sarcastically. She crossed her arms tightly and glared at the floor.

"Yeah, that was pretty obvious. Geh, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN** 'OLD MAN'**?" I spluttered, my hands shaking with fury.

"I call 'em as I see 'em…geezer!" She retorted, staring at me in my shadowed face, concealed even more so by the dark black hooded shirt. I noticed then that she was at least two heads shorter than me, only slightly taller than Sakura.

"Idiot..." I muttered, she started to turn away, "Hey, brat! How old are you anyway, and what kind of parents let their kid walk around alone in a place like this? Let alone dressed like _that._" I gestured to her skintight attire, and made a subconscious note to never let any daughter of mine dress like that.

Whoa.

Where _the fuck _did that come from?

The girl didn't turn, but I saw her fists ball crossly as she turned around, and the anger in her face reminded me of someone, though I couldn't tell of whom.

"I'm _seventeen_! And my parents aren't with me! Well, they're not exactly dead or anything. Like, Tou-san and Papa aren't exactly- here_." _She trailed off, her face shadowing over with something I couldn't quite ' who the hell are you to be telling me where I can and can't go? And how _dare _you comment on how I dress, you old perv!" This chick was starting to get on my nerves. Tou-san and Papa? What the hell does she mean by that?

"I'm Kurogane- AND I'M_ TWENTY_-FUCKIN'-_FIVE_- and where is your father? Does he know your here? And who are _you, _kid, to be wandering around in the middle of the night in sleazy bars, dressed like a _prostitute_?" I growled, almost not noticing the look of annoyance spreading over her face at my rant. Then my name made her blink rapidly, squinting her eyes at my face.

"I'm Yue," She answered, her glare wavering.

"Yue Suwa."

* * *

><p>mpreg? kinda.<p>

the meaning of the name yue is

Return to Top


	2. Daddy's Back

**YUE'S POV**

* * *

><p><em>Daddy's Back<em>

I bit my lip harshly, only when I tasted my own blood did I know this was real.

I hadn't seen this man in just under two years…I was so young, naive, small. I'd managed to convince myself I'd grown from that skinny fourteen-year-old "Daddy's little princess" but seeing him now just proved how much of that was just denial. This man's familiar face, despite being set in that too-familiar glare with his weapon at the ready- brought indescribable comfort and happiness to me. His red dragon-like eyes widened and he looked me up and down as if he was just beginning to notice the similarities between Papa and I. Maybe him, too. Papa! I wondered briefly if he was here, too. After all, this was an alternate version of Kurogane, so Papa can't be far behind.

I was jolted out of my thoughts, as he ripped his sword out and pointed it threateningly to my throat. Of course, he stopped, as I anticipated.

This was the man who'd raised me, taught me right from wrong…He'd never really kill me. Just threaten me a little. Despite the expected reaction, I jumped and didn't bother reaching down to try and snag the futuristic weapon strapped to my thigh, a gift from an alternative version of Auntie Tomoyo.

My eyes went cross-eyed to stare at the blade, Tou-san would be so ashamed of his little kunoichi being caught off guard…Well, better me than Nii-chan. Lord knows Maru-nii would never here the end of it from Tou-san if he screwed up like this.

"Hey!" I heard someone scream behind us, we both looked at the same time to see my brother, Mamoru, running toward us, his eyes flashing briefly to a very unsettling gold as he quickly calculated his plan according to the situation…It may sound impressive but he's…to put it nicely…

_So damn blonde._

His unkept hair was flying everywhere as he sprinted, and his own crimson eyes shone with protective anger, contradicting his overly gleeful smile.

"Who the hell are you?" Mamoru let out a shocked hiss behind me, laughing,

"What, Yue-nee, I can't leave you alone for five minutes without you getting into trouble?" I aimed a blind kick at him. I couldn't help but feel slightly nervous, Kurogane wasn't one to be tested…Mamoru twirled

"I'm Mamoru Suwa. Or _of _Suwa. Or Flourite. Either is good!" Mamoru continued to grin blithely, looping his arms behind his head leisurely, as if not aware of the severity of the situation.

"Yeah, ninja. Didn't you understand?" I growled, still backed to the wall. I was getting nervous…This version of Tou-san was still only a _version._ Perhaps I'd underestimated him, and now me and Maru-nii were both screwed…I'd never forgive myself if I let anything happen to that fool. Granted, I'd never, _ever _tell him that. But, still.

"Haven't your parents ever taught you to shut up and respect your elders?" He barked, Mamoru quirked an eyebrow, his lips forming a firm, indignant line.

"Dude, don't call yourself an old man. You don't even resign to that when you're thirty-seven." Kurogane rolled his eyes,

"Twenty-five! And- wait. What the hell do you mean by that? How would you know?"I struggled to keep in mind what the witch had said, _'Though they share the same face, they are not people you knew.'_

Oh, it was so hard- this man had the same aura, the feel of _home,_ the same voice...the same _sword. _I squinted an assured myself as my eyes locked onto the nick on the sword just above the right eye of the dragon. That jolted me- there was no way that could just be an _alternative._

Ginyruu!

"Tou-san!" I grinned wildly, and jumped onto him, knocking his sword out of my way, holding him tightly. Kurogane tensed and exclaimed with frustrated shock,

"What the hell? Get off me, moron!" A grin appeared on my face, this was all so…beautifully nostalgic. But then Mamoru went and ruined my moment as he pried me off of my father,

"How much did you drink, Yue-nee?" Mamoru muttered into my ear, his cocky smile still present, I scowled half-heartedly at him, and pointed to the Ginyruu on the ground.

Mamoru's eyes widened and he turned back to Kurogane, shaking. I did a double take as they faced each other…they could've been clones if it wasn't for Mamoru's idiocy and hair. But…how could Tou-san be so young? I noted his cropped hair, his clean shave and healing stitches on his cheek. From what I could tell, there were not alternatively younger versions of people…So…could this really be Tou-san from _before?_

"I'm, uh, sorry, sir!" He stuttered, swallowing nervously. I smirked, only one man could manage to make Mamoru shake in fear. Kurogane quirked an eyebrow,

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" I saw Mamoru's lips quirk in a smile and he looked at me, and I nodded,

"You know how time flows differently in worlds?" I rushed, Kurogane's face blanked and just narrowed his eyes, nodding his head, he picked his sword of the ground in a fluid motion. Mamoru smirked as he too noticed the familiarity in his movements.

"Well, we're traveling, too. We know _you! _We were raised in _your _Japan!" Mamoru nodded vigorously,

"Tou-chan!" He exclaimed, I sent a glare to silence him.

"Stop lying, brats!" I sighed,

"We aren't lying." Kurogane scowled,

"Prove it!" Mamoru took a protective step toward me, grinning, as if to dare him to a fight. But I held an arm out to stop him,

"Your name is Youou," Kurogane paled,"My papa calls you 'Kuro-sama" Kurogane blushed, "And you have twins." Kurogane's face paled considerably, stuttering.

"What _the fuck?_"

* * *

><p>mpreg, kiddies :D<p>

Mamoru roughly means "to protect"...Got that from bleach. :)


	3. Hey Mama

**_Re-write of my other story "Time Runs Differently" back in the Dark Times of when I was a KuroTomo shipper...*shudders/vomits* _**

**_BEHOLD, THE POWER OF _KUROFAI!**

_ Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the OC's in which case they're mine. :) **Reviews=** Faster Updates, spoilers and virtual hugs!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yue's POV<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey Mama<em>**

Oh, _God_...These two hot-headed morons'll be the death of me. I easily dodged as Kurogane whipped his blade around at me, Mamoru's eyes came to life, his smile vanishing faster than what I thought possible as he shouted something feral, and lunged out, smashing Kurogane through the thick wood door of the sketchy bar. I heaved a sigh, and harshly pinched my idiot's- excuse me, _brother's-_ hip. He grimaced and pouted childishly,

"I'm sowee, Yue-nee." I scowled at him. Sure, he and Tou-san have communication problems, but that's no reason to give the man internal bleeding before he's even had you.

I squatted down to Kurogane as Mamoru picked up Ginyruu which now lay a few feet away from the ninja and swung it around, relishing in the feel of the sword. Tou-san would never let him so much as touch it back home. I placed my hand on his forehead, my hand glowed blue as I concentrated on my healing spell.

_Reveiller. _I murmured, his crimson eyes immediately snapped open. I smirked a little,

_I'm getting pretty good at all this crap...Papa'll be happy. _

He rolled out from under me, and lunged for the sword that was supposed to be at his belt. I smiled a little, very pleased with myself as I sensed his broken bones mur. Kurogane's face creased with anger and he lunged out, Mamoru did too. I flicked my wrist at Mamoru to stop him from slashing Kurogane again.

_Arreter baton. _

_"DAMMIT, Mamoru_!" I shouted, Kurogane blinked in surprise as he pinned me to the wall by my shoulder, I ignored it. He turned over his shoulder briefly to see my idiot brother struggling feverishly, eight feet off of the ground against the wall. His face was red and flustered with effort, when he noticed Kurogane's gaze on him he grinned,

"Behave yourself, baby brother!" He scowled, his face reddening further in embarrassment.

"What the fu-" I rolled my eyes and hissed under my breath,

_Silencee pour fort. _

A glare began to smear my smiling face at my brother's overly argumentative nature. Mamoru seemed to continue screaming, but any sounds were drowned out by my carefully constructed hex.

"What the hell did you do to him, witch?" Kurogane demanded, making me turn my attention back to him.

"My Papa taught me." I said dully, my patience rapidly dwindling.

"Shut up, brat!" His eyebrow was twitching a little, his face going a violent shade of red. I sighed impatiently, "Well, if you're really the Mage's daughter, prove it, girl!" I blinked in surprise. Thick headedness must fade with age.

"How?" I whispered, "I know your name, isn't that proof enough?" I'm a little nervous now, there are little of Papa or Tou-san's "deep dark secrets" they'd willingly allow me to know...But there _was _something. The reason why Papa could never really look at Mamoru and I at the same time without becoming lost in thought.  
>Kurogane scowled, looking over my face more. The resemblance between Papa and I was uncanny...and Tou-san had also told me how much I resembled his Kaa-san, my grandmother.<p>

I bit my lip, I'd forbade myself from speaking of Papa or Tou-san's pasts...they were...far too painful.

"I had an uncle...Fai." Kurogane's eyes widened with shock, and I blinked at him, relieved as he lowered me to the ground. His face had paled, his eyes were wide, his expression blank.

"Er...Tou-san?" Kurogane blinked rapidly a few times. He looked down at me, beginning calmly- almost gently,

"How-"

"_Kuro-sama_!" I heard a voice ring out from behind him, "What are you doing to that young lady? Found _love _have you, Kuro-pipi?" Kurogane's gaze didn't leave mine and paid no mind to the flirty toned man. _  
><em>

"No, idiot. But, uh...you might wanna see this, mage." I gasped, and tried to see past Kurogane's towering form in front of me. Papa- _Fai -_ was gazing curiously at my brother, who's face was a mixture of relief and still lingering frustration. He smiled.

"Now, what about this boy? He...he looks like _you_, Kurogane." The full name of the shinobi did not go unnoticed by me, Papa only ever used it if Tou-san was in trouble, or if they were talking about something serious...Like Mamoru's antics or upcoming wars.

It seemed he'd caught on. Fai numbly dipped his head, his cerulean eyes vanishing behind a veil of blonde bangs. He limply lifted his hand a scarlet bolt shot out from it, and like a marionette on a string his hand fell to his side. Shards my two spells binding Mamoru flew everywhere as Fai shattered it effortlessly, and Mamoru collapsed on the damp moon-lit pavement.

"Gods, I hate magic..." He muttered, amusingly. I glared at my brother. Fai peaked behind Kurogane and saw me. He swallowed as I smiled at him enthusiastically.

"So- t-the two of them are...twins, then?" Fai murmured, looking to Kurogane. His dark haired companion shifted with discomfort, leaning against the wrecked door hinges for balance and grunted in

"You don't think they're another one of that bastard's experiments?" The dark man muttered, staring suspiciously at me, still blushing furiously. I smiled at him weakly and his glare seemed to soften a little. I didn't see any reaction from Fai, his expression looked as though he were a million miles away.

"So..." He shifted foot to foot, his composure slipping rapidly as I noticed he refused to meet my gaze, "You two are..." He was blinking a little, searching my face as I could tell he looked my face over. Kurogane scowled as Mamoru had leapt up, with his ever-present yearning for attention as he bellowed out,

"Yup, we're your- _both of ya'- _brats! So, drinks are on you guys, 'kay?"

_Dumbass big brothers._

* * *

><p><strong><em>In this, Yue is very skilled in Magic, and since it's moderately unknown <em>****_how _****_Fai casts his spells. And he probably thinks them and then casts them (think: he said he memorized them from Ashura's library) I mean its not like his fingers know them or anything (that sounds wicked retarded, I know...) and Celesian has been stated to have a French dialect...Which I've taken for four years. So yeah. ^_^  
>Translations:<br>Reveiller = Awaken _**

**_Arreter = Halt/Stop/Freeze, ect. _**

**_Baton= Stick_**

**_Silencee pour fort= Something along the lines of "Silence for the loud/rude one" It's longer, I know. But I shortened it so it would sound cooler._**

**_And to the person who left a lot of helpful reviews, thank you! I swear I wasn't offended at all, and with regards to Mamoru's character...well he's a fucked up kid to put it simply. He really wasn't cool with the kurovsyue thing...if you've seen bleach i've derived that bit of his character from kenpachi zaraki, a complete crazy ass bastard ^_^_**


End file.
